


Static

by BlueMewQT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cute, Fever, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hell, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Kindness, Other, Radio, Sick Character, Sickfic, Static, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMewQT/pseuds/BlueMewQT
Summary: It all started with the sound of static... Alastor wakes up one morning feeling not so stellar.Read Hope for Hell next to get Charlie and Vaggie's side of the story~
Comments: 23
Kudos: 421
Collections: Favorite Hazbin Hotel Writings, Hazbin Hotel





	Static

It all started with the sound of static. That kind of continuous white noise you get when you turn the dial just in-between channels of an old-fashioned radio. Now Alastor always has some sort of hazing, crackling, or chirping radio noise accompanying his movements, but this was different. Even when he was doing nothing, the grinning man emitted the odd hum as if he'd lost signal. Alastor had woken up with it, and carried on with his morning. He'll be even more damned if he lets something as minor as some noise and a headache throw off his momentum.

Right on cue, the breakfast buffet opens right as he strides into the dining hall. The deer demon sniffs the air with a less than enthusiastic smile, but proceeds to stack a plate high. A few ham steaks cooked just long enough not to be raw (just how he likes it), a dozen juicy sausage links, soft still steaming bacon right off the griddle, crispy hash browns, and firm yet runny eggs crowd the elegant dishware in his gloved hands. This is paired with a tall goblet of chilled rum (because why the hell not?) All things he thoroughly enjoys. Alastor's usual spot right at the end of one of the long dining tables is free for him to settle down at and eat. Perfect.

Right when gets comfortable in his chair and tugs at the sides of his over coat to fight the unusually cold temperature in the room (he’ll have to kick Husk's ass for messing with the thermostat later. Damn cat is always complaining about the heat), the static sound he's been ignoring spikes both in his ears and out to the other demons trying to eat their food. Dead silence follows-no pun intended-an awkward cough into his balled hand being the only exception. No one dares to say anything given his reputation, but the Radio Demon is quite irritated none the less.

With a swipe of his wrist, the plate was back in the kitchen with nary a bite taken. If it were pancakes, fruit or anything else sweet on his plate, there wouldn't be as much to be concerned about, but this was MEAT. Alastor loves anything hearty and bitter-not to mention the man has the appetite of someone 3 times his size. It's not like he didn't have the courage to just continue eating. The man is an unstoppable force brimming with dark power. He's just not that hungry... Taking a long swig of his drink, he sends that off as well and shrugs before getting up to start his duties for the day.

The Radio Demon has been around the hotel long enough for most of the other help to understand his routine and this man walking through the halls was not himself in the slightest. His usual rhythmic stride and content hums are nowhere to be found. The confident cocky look in his eyes is clouded by a less than happy furrow of his thin brows. Worst of all, His wide intimidating smile has been replaced by forced smaller quirk of his lips. 

Niffty, of course, noticed immediately as she feverishly dusts, polishes and cleans everything in her wake. It's so off from what she knows of the tall demon, it stops her in her tracks. A reddish pink blur stops right in front of Alastor's freshly polished dress shoes and within a minute a good twenty questions bombard the already frustrated deer demon-

"Mister Alastor! What's going on with your face?" "Is that a stray hair on your jacket? That's not like you" "Why aren't you humming?" "You look SUPER tired" "Is that buzzing coming from you or is there a speaker system in the hotel that needs to be fixed?" "Are you paler than normal?" "You're usually at the front counter 20 minutes later than this!" "ArE yOu ALRIGHT?". 

Usually being the most polite out of the literal demons inhabiting the hotel, Alastor would patiently pick and choose which questions of the tiny maid he answered and even sometimes make conversation with her-if she happened to peak his interest that day. This was not the typical charming Alastor she decided to interrupt with her incessant chatter. His dark scarlet eyes focus on Niffty for only a moment before he flashes a vicious yellowed sneer in her direction quickly shutting her up. That's an accomplishment to say the least, even for Alastor the Radio Demon and all his power.

Once again, the annoying static pitches like a microphone causing the aggravated demon to wince slightly at his head as he steps around the stunned little cyclops. Alastor clears his throat as he passes with even less of his smile than before. As Niffty's erratic bubbly energy dwindled to nothing with just a glance, she frowns watching Alastor glide down the long hallway. Niffty has known Alastor for a long time, and she's NEVER seen him in any sort of pain...

"This isn't good..."

*+*+*+*+

With Alastor off to make his rounds, Niffty rockets through the building in search of anything and anyone that could figure out what in the nine realms is wrong with the Happy Hotel's most powerful asset. The top 30 floors? Nope. Nothing but rooms she'd already spot checked twice this morning. The Ballroom? Library? Nope Nope. The few patrons rooms of the hotel staying in the bottom 3 floors? Nope, though Angel should probably stop bothering that nice demon in room 13. 

*smacks Kinky Spider* "You lil Bitch-come back here! We was jus' cuddling I swear!" 

Dining hall? Maaaaaaybe. The energetic little demon peers around with her one large eye at the few perturbed residents still trying to eat after Alastor's previous interference. "The only thing in this hotel that can make all these sinners shake in their boots is The Radio Demon~". The demons only further prove that point by shuttering at the affectionately uttered name.

*+*+*+*

As Niffty practically harasses the demons in the dining hall, Alastor actually has work to do. There was an explosion in the west lobby they're still cleaning up, some idiot planted a bunch of stink bombs on the fifth floor keeping every sane soul a floor away from the stench, etc. Lots of entertainment, but it's also a lot of work. 

The deer demon sighs looking through the new paperwork piled up in the little office he's claimed as his own. It's not his particular cup of tea to be sorting demon files, but it's at a chair-which is the most important thing about it at the moment. For some reason, Alastor can't muster the energy to even think of cleaning up the chaos in the other parts of the hotel. It's just going to be a bad day-and it's all thanks to the god forsaken static buzzing that only gets louder every time he exerts himself. 

"Maybe just a touch of filing will get my mind off it" 

Is what he means to mutter aloud, but his unused voice startles even himself. The demon's nearly mechanical voice faded in and out like a bad connection and now that he's stopped to think about it... Oh Hell. His throat is pretty sore.... He looks around the neat office with a frown until spotting what he's searching for; a mirror- with an awful looking monster of a man in it. The monster part is normal- Alastor has been like this for decades. No the issue is the fact that he looks like Hell chewed him up and spat him out. 

The demon doesn't pay much attention to his looks, unless you count keeping his hair neat and his sharp teeth free of debris, so missing all this wasn't too big of a shock. He leans over the short book case the beautifully framed mirror had been placed on to get a closer look. Alastor's face WAS tired looking. 

Red tipped gloves come off and he inspects himself with a look of horror. His face feels hot and clammy to the touch. The usual darkness around his eyes quadrupled overnight, there's the tiniest splash of red in his normally cashmere cheeks, and his skin is less tan and more of a translucent sickly grey.

"Sickly". 

That's the word he was dreading.

"That's impossible. Isn't it?" Alastor questions himself as he rushes over to his desk and rummages through the neatly organized drawers "I haven't been ill since the winter of 1931!". 

His voice crackles and fades in his uncharacteristic panic. The Radio Demon has reigned supreme in power in Hell for nearly a century-If anyone found out- Alastor stops what he's doing, only capable of covering his ears as he arches his thin form over onto the desk and groans in pain. The ringing static chimes reaches an unbearable volume throughout the little room making the demon's head throb and spin. It feels like an eternity waiting for the ringing to finally cease, but it does... 15 minutes or so later. 

Once the poor demon can move again he moans in agony feeling 10 times worse than before "That's just like Hell to still have colds... I had better lay down. The last thing I need is anybody realizing I'm under the weather..."

Up from the desk after not finding any remedies, Alastor tries to recompose himself standing up straight with his signature smile. It's strenuous, but that's how it's always been. Wearing a confident smile no matter the condition puts fear in any damned soul brave enough to question it- that's always been the tactic anyway. Alastor checks the mirror once more to see if he'll pass for menacing.

The reflection looking back at the deer demon doesn't look very convincing, but he decides it will have to do. Peeking his head out into the hallway, the coast is clear. 

Alastor slinks out keeping one hand to the wall and the other on his microphone cane. The entire damned place is shifting, or at least that's how it feels to his aching head. As soon as a few patrons of the hotel come around the corner, the Radio Demon makes sure to straighten up and give a courteous nod to them as they pass, his smile ever widening.

"That went well" He thinks to himself trying to keep a good speed. "I only have two flights of stairs and I'll be at my room. Ill hide away until this passes-this will be just fine and dandy" though his smile shrinks at the thought of tackling those stair at the moment.

The Front lobby is the next hurdle, and it seems to have gotten even colder in the massive building. Alastor sighs looking at all the demons walking around. Of course they're all out and about when he needs to get through. However, the crowd isn't the biggest issue he's got to deal with. That would be a returning Niffty blazing down the staircase to hop up on his weakened form. This typically doesn't faze the strong demon too much-He hates being touched, but that's not very easily avoided with Niffty. The motion nearly causes him to topple over and he growls as a hand reacts taking to the wall again before he can control it. Niffty's weight is nothing to him on a good day, but not so much today.

"Mister Alastor!" She squeaks clawing her way to the top of his broad shoulder "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Alastor hushes the little cyclops girl and sets her down on the carpet with one hand. He doesn't dare say anything lest he fades out his poor vocal cords anymore or worse; causes a scene. Niffty complies by covering her mouth with both hands. The man would sigh in relief if she didn't immediately whisper through her teeny claws-

"Mister Alastor, I've figured out what was so gosh darn wrong this morning!"

This isn't good. How could Niffty figure out he wasn't feeling well when HE didn't even realize it until a few minutes ago? The Radio Demon looks to the crowd of Happy Hotel customers to make sure no one heard her. Not a soul is the wiser still making it easy to scoop her up again and whisk the pair of them off to an empty lounge on the south wing. 

Alastor plops Niffty down and crosses his arms at her with an intimidating look. He's basically saying "explain, or else...murder will ensue". Not at all phased by the powerful man's gaze, Niffty paces around telling Alastor about her morning's sleuth work 

"I realized something was wrong this morning at 7:14 am when we saw each other last. You're not EEEEVER grumpy in the morning. No no no, you love the morning time! So I was super curious and worried for you-not that I like you like that-bleagh- no- I was worried cuz you aren't yourself-so I looked around the place AAAAALL over to see if I could solve the mystery-"

Alastor is sure that this woman probably died from lack of air. 

"-I noticed your suit wasn't pressed and cleaned like usual (the hair on your right shoulder bugged me SUPER bad (OH MY GOOOSH- IT'S STILL THERE)), and you have yet to say a word-that's so not like you. You're kind've a chatter box (No offense). I searched high, low, left, right, over and around for any reason you might have been off today. I finally arrived at the dining hall. You'd already been there- At 7:00 ON THE DOT- you always make it for breakfast- ALWAYS. So you couldn't have been in too much of a rush, so that wasn't it-BUT. I did finally get some of those -MEN- to talk. They said you got your plate, hogged all the sausage links, and DIDN'T EVEN EAT ANY OF IT!"

Finally a breath has to be taken giving Alastor a chance to intervene. He has to before his brain implodes. With a hand placed on top of the talkative little demon's head (Alastor's just noticed he forgot to put on his gloves), the tall man sighs kneeling down to be at eye level with her. It takes some will power to keep a straight face and force a clear voice-

"Little Darling, I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing to bother yourself with. So I didn't eat my food. Bah, it didn't look too appetizing with a demon fly landing on top. So I wasn't the friendliest to you earlier-For that I humbly give my deepest apologies, but I. Am. Fine. Just a lot on the ol' noodle".

Lying comes easily to the experienced sinner and he utilizes the skill without having to think about it now. Niffty gives his tired face a thorough inspection flicking her large pupil wildly over his features. She can't help but flash a similar grin at the man knelt in front of her like a gent-

"Well why didn't ya say so? I forgive you Mister! Just don't go tossing so much food again you hear? -OH A MESS"

Alastor smiles watching Niffty lose focus and dash away making the sides of his hair whip back for a moment. She zips to a messy spot across the way with a spilled cup and small empty plate covered with crumbs-

"NOPENOPENOPENOPE NOPE".

This is his chance to get away while he can. The deer demon has been getting woozier by the second being so low to the ground. He needs to get the Hell upstairs to bed. 

The time getting back up is even worse for his poor head than being bent over. Alastor groans quietly keeping his voice down to not alert Niffty once more- That would be the end of him. The way out of the lounge is clear. The lobby has cleared, and the stairs are no match for his shadow form.

Coming out of the streaking shadow, the Radio Demon catches himself on the railing at the top of the staircase. If he had anything in his stomach other than a quarter cup of rum, it'd be dripping down the steps. 

"Note to self, ol boy. Do NOT... do that again...". 

The demon clings to the railing shivering and out of breath. The hazy radio static is ear-piercing at this point. Alastor clenches his eyes shut and can't help but begin slowly lowering himself to the last step. Time passes as he kneels there trying to recuperate. He can't tell what's going on anymore eventually feeling something snake around his chest and prop him up. Alastor feels a gentle nudge at his back prompting him to walk while leaning on whomever might be holding him up at this point. They're either leading him to his demise, a hallucination, or.... assisting him?

Sight and hearing are lost at this point. The journey is painfully slow, but it's better he doesn't move too fast with how bad he feels. The weakened Radio Demon suddenly feels himself off his feet and enveloped in warmth. Silky Sheets, a thick comforter, and firm freshly laundered pillows. That's his own bed alright, but what demon in their right mind.... Alastor peeks one ruby colored eye open just enough to see who is tending to him. The static blares loudly making it very difficult. Whether it's in his ears or out loud, he's not sure anymore. 

At first... he sees his dear mother, as alive and lovely as he'd seen her last all those years ago. Then the blurry vision shifts as satin golden locks drape over him. He hadn't even realized they had left, but now the blurry form is sitting at his side gently blotting his sweat-covered face with a wet rag. The ringing finally simmers down with every cooling touch that he's love to lean into if he had the strength. Alastor finally gets a good look at the one being so helpful. It's Charlie. He should have known... The Demon Princess of Hell with a heart of an angel. Alastor huffs trying his best to peer up at the sweet girl with a look of thanks, but his consciousness is lost to the warm bedding and kindness of this very unusual young lady. 

It's hours later, or possibly days. The Radio Demon isn't sure as he awakens to Hell's red daylight creeping in through the windows of his bedroom. Alastor gnarls a nostril at the state of his underclothes all drenched in salty sweat. The fever that had been plaguing him broke long ago and the obnoxious static he'd been producing is no more. Memories of waking throughout the ordeal are fuzzy, but all include the kind-hearted demon princess and her soft caring voice. Alastor looks around from his comfortable bundle of blankets to see Charlie, now much clearer than before. She looks as though she hadn't moved from his side the entire time. The sweet girl had fallen asleep in his desk chair just off from his bedside curled forward in an attentive hunch. 

This pings something in the demon's long since ignored heart. After all, he was expecting some demon to come try taking him out in that awful state. She kept him from harm's way all that time. Without even realizing it, he'd gotten up to cradle Charlie in a very fitting princess style to carry her off to her own room. The trip from Alastor's room to Charlie's is short, especially when he's able to successfully shadow-port again. 

The pair manifest in front of the princess' large cozy looking bed within an instant. Charlie doesn't notice a thing being laid down in the open covers and essentially tucked in by Alastor, the wicked Radio Demon. 

'Why am I doing this? Is there anything in it for me? No... She just brings that type of thing out in people... She's far too sweet to be the daughter of Lucifer.... And yet...'

He smiles as she cuddles into the fluffy blankets and lets out a content sigh. 

'There may be hope for this Hazbin Hotel after all.'


End file.
